


balter

by stag_von_simp



Series: everything will glow for you [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernie is Shy, Ferdinand is Uptight, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, My Boys Being Sweeties!!!!!!!!, and Cas is Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_von_simp/pseuds/stag_von_simp
Summary: prompt: balter ~ to dance gracelessly, but with enjoymentOR: ferdinand didn't know making an idiot of himself could be so fun.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Bernadetta von Varley (implied), Ferdinand von Aegir & Caspar von Bergliez, Ferdinand von Aegir/Caspar von Bergliez
Series: everything will glow for you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551619
Kudos: 12





	balter

out of the corner of his eye, ferdinand catches the slightest glimpse of the most revolting public display he’s ever seen. he keeps his smile powdered on, even as he releases the waist of the noblewoman he’d been sweeping across the floor of the ballroom and coughs out an excuse for his abandoning her.

then he marches over to caspar and bernadetta, barks out another cough muffled by his fist. he’s still smiling, mouth coasting gently up at the corners, even as bernadetta claws her hands out of caspar’s grip and staggers back, a yelp prying past her lips as she bolts.

caspar looks confused. his fists brace his hips, the picture of petulance. “what’s up, ferd? why’d you do that? you scared the lady off,” he grumbles. the next part, he hisses, words barely rustling ferdinand’s ear. “and she was finally starting to enjoy it.”

ferdinand begins his explanation with as much dignity as he can cram into his voice so quickly. “i really am sorry, caspar. i was not expecting her to retreat at my approach.”

caspar huffs a sigh, but he doesn’t seem particularly annoyed anymore. “well, that’s bernie for you. it’s not your fault. just wish i could help her,” he adds. ferdinand bobs into a nod. “so, what do you need?”

“it just appeared to me that you and bernadetta…were not waltzing properly,” ferdinand divulges. “i did not want either of you to smear your names with such indignity as poor ball etiquette, so i had no choice but to come over and offer my help. do you know how to waltz, caspar? if not, allow me.” he whips out his hand, palm up, fingers flexed, ready to smother caspar’s own calloused hand in his own, fully prepared and even _excited_ to whirl caspar around in spirals and teach him the ways of the waltz.

the excitement is scrubbed away promptly when caspar cackles. “of course i know how to waltz. i’m an epic dancer,” he blares. 

“then what with the…less-than-stellar routine before?” 

caspar flaps his fingers dismissively. “we were having fun, ferd. bernie cares about as much as i do, what the other nobles here think. we were just having a good time. here. maybe _i_ should teach _you._ you never have fun. _”_

and objection foams in ferdinand’s throat, but too late; it’s wrung dry a second later, replaced by a stinging splinter of astonishment, as caspar slaps his hand into ferdinand’s splayed one. then, he jerks ferdinand into the most ridiculous dance he’s ever seen. perhaps even worse than the galloping horror of caspar’s previous dance with bernie.

and ferdinand forgets they’re at a ball, crashing for all of garreg mach to see, toppling against each other and mowing through the rings of couples around them in the most horrendously humiliating–yet startlingly fun–event ferdinand von aegir has ever allowed himself to experience.


End file.
